Trio Beruk
by wisecchi
Summary: Trilogi 3 biji beruk di Akatsuki. Part 1 Kakuzu, part 2 Zetsu, dan part 3 Kisame. /warnings inside!
1. Kakuzu Kaga Unyu

Kakuzu galau, dia jatuh cinta. Dia jadi sering banget ke Konoha sekarang, tiap hari (terpaksa) beli bunga di toko Yamanaka. Kadang ketemu Ino (CIYEEE!), kadang ketemu Inoichi. *ngek*

**.**

**.**

**chapter 1: Kakuzu Kaga Unyu**

* * *

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AR. OOC. Kakuzu-_centric_(?). _Rush_. Eyd campur aduk. Nyeleneh.**

**_First part of_ "Trio Beruk Trilogi" (?).**

**_Enjoy_! 0v0**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini secerah pagi biasanya. Matahari bersinar dengan gagahnya setelah ngintip malu-malu dari arah timur. Tapi ga demikian adanya di toko bunga satu-satunya di Konohagakure ini, lebih tepatnya kejadian banjir bandang dan suara gelegar guntur sahut-sahutan dari dalam toko tersebut.

Selidik punya selidik, ternyata pemilik sekaligus ketua klan Yamanaka, Inoichi, lagi ngamuk kuadrat sama seorang pelanggan yang menurutnya kurang ajarnya ngelebihin seorang biadab. Bayangin aja, udah sebulanan ini pelanggan satu ini nunggak alias ngutang setiap ngebeli bunga. Udah gitu, bunga yang dibeli ga ada yang beres pula. Contohnya aja bunga Rafflesia Arnold Schwarzenegger(?). Mana pelanggan kampret ini suka banget nanyain kabar anak gadisnya. Pantaslah dia naik pitam, padahal Inoichi itu takut ketinggian, loh (?).

"Duh, Om Inoichi. Biasa aja dong. Gua pan cuman nanyain kabar anak ente doang," si pelanggan ngeles.

"Am om am om jidat lu! Emangnya di mari paman lu? Situ udah kakek-kakek, tau!" bentak Inoichi. Meledak lagi amarahnya. Saban hari dia dibuat kesal sama pelanggan bertampang abstrak ini. Dalam hati dia mikir, jangan-jangan ini makhluk salah satu gembong sindikat penjualan gadis-gadis perawan. Hii!

Lagi-lagi si pelanggan ngeles, "Bisa aja, nih. Ya, udahlah. Ane mintak bunga bangke aja sebiji. Ngebo—"

Belum kelar pengen bilang 'ngebon', si pelanggan udah keburu dilemparin kunai dan segala perkakas dapur. Walhasil dia lari tunggang-langgang, berusaha nyelamatin mukanya yang udah ga layak pakai. Pas udah di luar, dia teriak-teriak marah, "ANYING! CALON MERTUA GILA! ENTE GILA!"

Dan bibirnya langsung kena timpuk parutan lobak.

**###**

"Uring-uringan mulu, Kuz. Muka lu udah kek Piraun yang lagi berontak pas dimumi."

Kakuzu ngamuk sekalian buka aib, "MUKA GUA EMANG UDAH KEK GINI DARI KECIL, YE!"

Yang ngejek kontan ngakak ampe ngejengkang di lantai. Biasanya Kakuzu kalem, cuma akhir-akhir ini agak alay gitu, deh. Seneng banget dia bisa bikin rentenir kekurangan vitamin C itu ngamuk ga karuan. Doanya selama ini ke Jashin ternyata ada gunanya juga.

.

.

Di luar sebuah kamar, sebiji makhluk penuaan dini lagi numpang lewat di depan kamar yang gaduhnya ngalah-ngalahin ramenya tawuran di Akademi Ninja Konoha. "Lagi-lagi Hidan diperkosa, ya," komentarnya ngawur.

**###**

Kakuzu uring-uringan. Dari tadi kerjaannya muter-muter mulu di ruang kumpul goa Akatsuki kayak gasing. Ntuh lantai ampe udah jebol 5 meter gara-gara dia. Ga ada sebiji pun anggota lainnya yang berani ngegangguin Kakuzu kalo keadaannya udah kayak gini. Bisa-bisa disemprot abis-abisan. Semua udah pada tau kalo Kakuzu ngamuk itu kayak ibu-ibu menopause ketinggalan acara diskon yang bentar lagi dicere ama lakinya.

Jadi ga usah heran kalo mendadak ini goa sepi layaknya pekuburan, cuma rame kalo ada yang isdet doang. Contohnya pas burungnya Deidara mati, seharian rame banget yang nangisin—sapa lagi kalo bukan Deidara sendiri. Tau aja dong si Deidara mah emang lebay, padahal dia yang ngeledakin si burung ampe ko'it.

Balik lagi ke Kakuzu. Saking setresnya, tuh cadar udah raib dia telen. Dia begini bukan gegara duit—ga tau aja dia kalo diam-diam si Hidan udah ngebakar kurang lebih ratusan lembar duit seribuan Ryo. Juga bukan gegara anggota lain yang hobi nunggak kas. Semuanya bermula waktu bibirnya ditimpuk sama parutan lobak tadi. Setelah itu dia diculik Anbu Konoha dan dibawa ke hadapan Kanjeng Nyai Gusti Senju Tsunade—dan sepertinya si Kakuzu masih ga sadar kalo dia salah masuk desa.

Semula Kakuzu mengira bakal dijadiin lakinya Tsunade, padahal Tsunade juga ogah banget. Ternyata dia diajak bicara bisnis, nih. Asik dong, secara otak bisnis Kakuzu kinclong banget. Sapa tau dia diajakin buka bisnis di Konoha, kan lumayan dapat penghasilan ekstra.

Salah besar.

Kakuzu gedeg, ternyata dia dimanfaatkan. Dia sakit hati, tapi tawaran dari Tsunade ga ada salahnya juga. Tsunade tadi nawarin paspor Konoha (?) biar Kakuzu bisa keluar masuk Konoha sebebasnya, tapi dengan syarat. Yaitu bawa pulang Uchiha Sasuke dari jeratan Orochimaru, pedopil penculik brondong (?). Mau ga mau terpaksa dia mau juga ngelaksanainnya. Kakuzu pengen ngajakin Hidan, ato ga si Tobi-lah buat nemenin dia. Apa daya, dia terpaksa pergi sendiri sambil ngutukin semua anggota Akatsuki—_minus_ dia—pada diare berjamaah.

Di Amegakure sana, Pein, Konan, dan Tobi berebut pengen masuk wece. Itachi eek di celana pas lagi ngumpul makan-makan ama keluarganya. Kisame ngeluarin isi perutnya di danau tempat dia biasa berenang bareng Suigetsu di Kirigakure. Deidara ditangkap dan dijeblosin ke penjara Sunagakure atas tuntutan tindakan kurang ajar pas lagi ikut-ikutan ngumpul ama keluarga besar Sabaku bareng Sasori—Sasori sendiri ga ngalamin apa-apa, lah dia boneka. Hidan ngamuk-ngamuk sambil boker di pinggir sawah di entah-di-mana-gakure. Cuma Zetsu sendiri yang ga gitu permasalahin diare ini, dia ngejadiinnya jadi pupuk. Pinter.

**###**

"Gak mau!"

"Duh, Sas. Yuk, pulang, yuk," bujuk Kakuzu ga sabaran. Pengen banget rasanya pites jidat anak satu ini pake tali kolor.

Tapi apa daya, Sasuke keukeuh ga mau ikutan pulang bareng Kakuzu. "Gua bilang gak mau! Ntar lu jual gua ke om-om!"

Kakuzu keki. Udah susah payah dia berangkat sendirian nyambangin tempat maksiatnya Orochimaru, ngelabuin Kabuto, ngiket Karin, dan numbangin Juugo, tau-taunya Sasuke ga mau dibawa pulang ama dia. Emang, sih, tampang bandotannya itu ngebikin orang-orang ga bisa ngeliat niat baik (terselubung) dari sebiji Kakuzu ini, meskipun dalam hatinya sempat terbersit ide yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke tadi. Dengan malas dia ngomong, "Terserah elu, dah. Tapi ga usah nyalahin gua, ye."

Ga pake lama, Sasuke udah digotong Kakuzu dengan badan terikat. Terang aja Uchiha bungsu itu ngeronta-ronta dengan wajah horor membayangkan keperjakaannya digilir oleh om-om yang matanya disensor kotak-kotak.

"LEPASIN GUA, ENGKONG-ENGKONG JAHANAM!" Makian Sasuke sukses dihadiahkan sebuah kecupan maut dari Kakuzu. Pingsanlah dia dengan mulut berbusa.

Kakuzu udah siap-siap mau beranjak balik ke Konoha, sambil ngebayangin yang enggak-enggak tentang Ino. Dia jatuh ngejengkang di tanah waktu mau loncat, pergelangan kakinya dipeluk erat sama Orochimaru. Sasuke sendiri tersungkur dengan ga elitnya di pojokan.

"Lepasin Sasuke-ku tercayank!" pinta Orochimaru dengan kedua bola mata berlinang air mata buaya.

Kakuzu pengen menyepak kepala Orochimaru tepat disaat satu kakinya yang bebas dipeluk erat sama Kabuto.

"Lepasin Sasuke! Ntar ga ada yang nemenin gua main 'tak umpet lagi!"

Cih.

Datang lagi si Karin. Bedanya, ninja satu ini nemplok di punggung Kakuzu layaknya tuyul di punggung majikan. "Lepasin Sasuke-_kun_! Gua belum sempat ngapa-ngapain dia!"

"LEPASIN GUA!"

**###**

Depan gerbang Konoha mendadak jadi ajang berkumpulnya seluruh warga Konoha. Para Anbu dikerahkan khusus buat menghalau para Uchiha yang jejeritan histeris ngeliat Sasuke yang masih pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa. Yup, sapa lagi biang kerok keributan ini kalo bukan Kakuzu yang lagi ngegendong Sasuke di bahunya, kayak kuli bangunan gitu.

Para petinggi Konoha—termasuk Tsunade—juga udah pada ngumpul di situ. Ga ketinggalan Naruto dkk yang takjub dan para _fansgirl_ Sasuke yang bikin suasana makin ribut ngalah-ngalahin acara pemotongan kurban.

Diam-diam Kakuzu pengen ikut ngejerit bahagia ala ababil ngeliatin sang gadis pujaan juga ada di antara kerumunan itu. Rasanya udah lama banget dia ga tatapan muka ama Ino. Dan dia masih ingat kapan pertama kali dia ngerasain perasaan ini. Sejak tim 10 yang diketuai oleh Kakashi ngebalas dendam padanya dan Hidan yang ngejual obat palsu pada Asuma, yang ngebikin pria paruh baya itu diare tanpa henti (?). Nah, di situlah dia pertama kali ketemu Ino, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama gitu. Ealah, berasa remaja banget dia.

Jadi Kakuzu mendadak ga tahan pengen ngedipin Ino. Bukannya sang pujaan hati ngeliat, malah sejumlah warga langsung terserang penyakit sapi gila begitu ga sengaja ngeliat kedipan mata Kakuzu.

"Terima kasih udah mulangin Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade meringsek maju setelah sebelumnya dijambak-jambak sama beberapa warganya sendiri.

Kakuzu ngelempar tubuh Sasuke ke tanah—para Uchiha dan _fansgirl_ Sasuke sontak melemparinya dengan batu bata—dan bergaya (sok) keren. "Gua gitu, loh. Behahaha!"

Asuma langsung ngelemparin asbak tepat ke hidung Kakuzu—hitung-hitung balas dendam.

Mendadak Sasuke terbangun dan menggeliat seksi sembari marah-marah. "Bangsat! Ga pernah dalam hidup gua digrepe-grepe kayak tadi!"

Muka Kakuzu memucat. _Kok dia tau_, _sih_? tanyanya dalam hati. Perasaan tuh anak pingsan, deh. "Pitnah lebih kejam daripada pitnes!" ujarnya membela diri. Bisa gawat kalo ampe Ino jadi salah paham padanya.

Tsunade memicingkan mata, curiga. "Ino," panggilnya. "Lihat isi otak si bangkotan itu," perintahnya begitu Ino udah di sampingnya.

Kakuzu panik. Keringat dingin sebesar bola bowling nangkring di jidatnya. _Ini bener_-_bener gawat_, pikirnya. Selain tuduhan dari Sasuke itu benar adanya, dia juga ga mungkin ngasih liat isi otaknya ke Ino. Dia kan sering berfantasi yang enggak-enggak tentang gadis itu. "Ga ada cara lain," gumamnya.

"KABUR!"

Kakuzu ngilang, bahkan jejaknya pun ga bersisa.

"Sempak! Dia kabur! Bener, 'kan, kata gua tadi! Kalo dia ga salah ngapa dia kabur? Kejar!" Sasuke (sok) berakting pemimpin padahal badannya masih keiket. Dia menggeliat kayak cacing kepanasan, dan menjerit tatkala sepasukan Anbu yang hendak ngejar Kakuzu pada nginjek-injekin dia.

Sasuke tepar.

**###**

Tak lama kemudian markas Akatsuki di pinggiran hutan Konoha diporak-poranda oleh Anbu Konoha. Tujuan utama hanya buat nangkep Kakuzu, tapi kok jadi ngerangkap penggebrekan masal gini.

Hidan ketangkap basah lagi ngelakuin hal maksiat sama Shikamaru—pantas aja Nara satu ini ga keliatan batang hidungnya pas di Konoha. Deidara dan Itachi ke-_gap_ lagi berendam bareng. Pein ketahuan lagi ngintipin Konan mandi. Sasori ngamuk-ngamuk karena dia sama Kisame cuma make kaus kutang dan _boxer_ sembari sauna di dalem Hiruko (?). Tobi hampir aja ketahuan muka aslinya. Yang paling parah itu si Zetsu, ternyata rahasia pupuk kotorannya itu menjijikkan banget. Masa Zetsu langsung boker gitu di dalem pot bunga. Hoek!

Setelah para Anbu ini dicaci-maki, di-bully, dianiaya, dilecehkan, dan diamuk para anggota Akatsuki—minus Kakuzu—atas pencemaran nama baik (loh?), akhirnya mereka nemuin juga si Kakuzu yang lagi sembunyi di dalam jamban.

Kakuzu langsung diikat, diseret ke Konoha, dan diarak telanjang keliling desa. Dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang itu dia disiksa; dirajam, dicambuk, ditusuk, dibacok, ditebas, digoreng, diayak, dipijak, dikepang, dicekek, ditendang, dibogem, ditinju, dicincang, dipelintir, disate, direbus, dibakar, dibedakin, didandanin, ditempah, disobek, dicungkil, dipotong, dijemur, dikepruk, ditempeleng, ditabok, digiling, digunting, digilir(?), dan di-di lainnya.

Berakhirlah cerita ini, dan semuanya hidup berbahagia selamanya. (Kakuzu: SEMPAK!)

Pesan moral: Janganlah berbuat jahat jika tidak ingin berakhir seperti Kakuzu, Cyin.

**~tbc~**

Pojok Penggemar:

Parah! Gila, ini gila! Ga ada EYD, dan kata-kata yang dipake jorok semua! *pura-pura mati* Harusnya KuzuIno ngapa malah jadi KuzuSasu begene ._.a *tengkurep di jidat Kakuzu*

Langsung aja _part_ 2-nya, Cyin~ :*


	2. Zetsu si Penyamar Cinta

Mata-mata kesayangan _leader_ Akatsuki ini sedang kebanjiran _job_. Tapi siapa sangka dia malah terjebak dalam permainan cinta (halah!)?

**.**

**.**

**chapter 2: Zetsu si Penyamar Cinta**

* * *

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AR. OOC. Zetsu-_centric_(?). _Rush_. Eyd campur aduk. Nyeleneh.**

**_Second part of_ "Trio Beruk Trilogi" (?).**

**_Enjoy_! 0v0**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang ga kenal Zetsu, mata-mata tokcer hasil kawin silang antara getah pohon dan cucak rowo (?) yang juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki paling kalem tapi juga yang paling rakus. Kadang-kadang ga ada yang bisa bedain, yang mana tong sampah atau perutnya Zetsu.

Suatu kali, Zetsu pernah diberi suatu misi tingkat S(inting) oleh Pein yaitu ngemata-matain isi nopel Icha-icha terbaru Jiraiya. Alhasil dia ngebuntutin Jiraiya seharian penuh. Sorenya, si Jiraiya lagi ngintipin perempuan di pemandian umum. Eh, Zetsu malah muncul di tengah-tengah pemandian. Kebetulan ada Haruno Sakura di sana, jadilah Zetsu dihajar habis-habisan sama ninja medis satu itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, ternyata ada Sasuke yang ikutan ngintip. Oke, ini ga penting banget.

Intinya Zetsu keki setengah mati sama Sakura. Soalnya dia dimaki 'makhluk aneh' sama ntuh perempuan. Aneh, dia aneh di mananya, sih?

"Emang lu aneh!" beber Kisame.

"Lu juga sama aja, Kis!" timpal Hidan.

"Emangnya lu enggak, Dan?" tanya Sasori.

"Lu kan juga aneh, Sas," celutuk Itachi turut meramaikan suasana.

Ga perlu ditanya apa yang mereka lakuin setelahnya, mereka pada berantem. Lagian ada-ada aja, saling nuduh aneh. Emangnya ada yang ga aneh di Akatsuki, gitu? _Nehi_-lah, yau.

**###**

"_Leader_-_sama_ makin setres aja, sih. Masa gua yang mata-mata top markotop ini disuruh mata-matain Hyuuga Hinata. Buat apa coba! Ente gila!"

Sejurus kemudian sebuah paku payung melayang terus nancep di ubun-ubunnya Zetsu. Haleluya, ya. Si Zetsu bisa jadi kuntilbapak, nih. Setelah berusaha nyabut itu paku payung dan balik lagi jadi dirinya sendiri, Zetsu kembali ngejalanin tugas yang dititahkan Pein padanya. Ini juga misi tingkat S(arap) paling edan yang pernah diterimanya. Ngapain juga mata-matain Hinata? Mending ngintipin Mitarashi Anko mandi (loh?).

Singkat cerita, Zetsu nyampe juga di kediaman Hyuuga. Celinguk sana-sini, lirik kanan-kiri. Aman! Tapi baru aja mau menginjakkan sebelah kakinya (kalo dua kaki sekaligus mah pocong) melewati gerbang kediaman itu, Zetsu udah kaget setengah hidup gegara disergap ama Hyuuga Neji.

"Sialan! Ini kediaman kayaknya pake radar!"

Habislah si Zetsu dianiaya Neji ampe babak belur. Selain itu dia juga sempat dicaci-maki oleh Hyuuga yang hobi meni-pedi itu. Setelah mukanya ga berbentuk lagi barulah Neji puas. Dalam hati Zetsu ngutuk-ngutukin klan Hyuuga biar pada kentut ga terkendali.

Di dalam kediaman Hyuuga, terlihat sejumlah mayat bergelimpangan beserta bau gas busuk menyelimuti seluruh kediaman Hyuuga.

"MAK!" teriak Neji sesak napas. (Mak lu udah ga ada, Ji.)

**###**

Zetsu tengah menangisi nasib buruknya di pojokan gerbang Konoha. Dia ga berani balik ke markas dengan wajah bonyok dan ga beraturan gini, yang ada malah ntar dianya diusir berjamaah oleh anggota lainnya. _So sweet_ banget. (Zetsu: _SO SWEET_ PALELU PITAK!)

Dendam Zetsu bertambah satu, nih. Mendadak dia punya ide canggih (atau gila) terbersit di otaknya. "Khukhu," tawanya licik. Setelah memastikan ga ada seekor pun makhluk yang melihatnya nyengir ala tante-tante girang kebagian brondong paling yahud di pojokan itu, Zetsu langsung membentuk segel dengan jempol kakinya. Dan, _BOOF_! Dia meleduk.

Asap mulai ngider di sekujur badannya Zetsu, tapi ga ada sebiji pun manusia yang nyadar. Padahal suara meleduk tadi udah kek suara ranjau yang diinjekin gajah, tapi bener-bener ga ada yang nyadar. Wah, jangan-jangan Zetsu salah lokasi, nih. Atau malah semua pada budeg kali, ya.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Zetsu batuk-batuk, dia sempat ngisepin asap tadi.

Ga pake lama, asap pun ilang ketiup angin. Dan di tempat Zetsu berdiri malah berdiri si Neji.

Loh?

"Khukhu," tawa Neji, licik.

Ternyata Zetsu berubah wujud menjadi Neji! Dia punya ide buat ngebikin kekacauan dengan wujud ini, biar ngehancurin nama baik Neji. Bah, _good idea_, tuh.

Neji, eh, Zetsu, eh, Neji... alah, ribet amat. Zetsu berwujud Neji ini mulai ngejalanin aksinya: ngebuat kejahatan di Konoha. Inilah serangkaian aksi gilanya; ngebanting semua ramen di Ichiraku Ramen, nyolong jemurannya Shizune, ngintipin Ino mandi, nonjokin Kiba dan Shikamaru, ngajak Chouji berantem, nyoret-nyoretin maskernya Kakashi, ngejorogin Gai ke sungai, nyukurin alis Lee, ampe nyium-nyiumin Sasuke (?)

.

Setelah ngerasa puas, Zetsu mau balik. Tapi di depan gerbang dia udah ditungguin sama korban-korbannya. _Asem_, batinnya.

"NEJI!"

Kembali Zetsu menerima siksa neraka dan dibuang ke tong sampah terdekat begitu saja. Dengan susah payah dia nyoba bangkit dan berjalan terpincang-pincang. Kalo ada sebuah tongkat sama kacamata item, udah cucok dia jadi si buta yang minta-minta.

Saat ngelewatin rumah sakit, Zetsu ambruk. Dia pingsan, dengan masih berwujudkan Neji.

.

.

"—ji-_san_..."

Zetsu mengerjapkan mata, pandangannya kabur.

"Ne—"

"Nenen?" ujar Zetsu spontan. Sebuah tabokan mendarat dengan mesra di jidatnya, mata Zetsu langsung melotot lebar, mencari orang yang dengan ga sopannya udah memerawanin jidat mulusnya.

"Neji-_san_! Sadar!"

Zetsu sontak terbangun dari mati surinya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia ingat semua kejadian sebelum dia terkapar di... er, di mana ini?

"Neji-_san_? Ga apa-apa?"

Zetsu nengokin perempuan berambut merah muda di sampingnya dengan tampang idiot. "Hah?"

"Ini gua, Haruno Sakura. Situ ga ilang ingatan, 'kan?" Sakura menelengkan kepala, meneliti ekspresi langka yang jarang sekali ditampilin sama Neji.

Barulah Zetsu sadar, ternyata dia belum kembali ke wujud semula. Pantaslah dia dipanggil-panggil Neji dari tadi. Dia ngelap keringat di jidatnya dengan rambut panjangnya (?).

"Syukurlah lu ga apa-apa, Neji-_san_. Kalo situ ilang ingatan bisa berabe, 'kan?" Sakura ngikik ngebayangin Hiashi kalang-kabut nangis kejer kalo tau ponakan tercintanya kenapa-napa.

Zetsu cuma bisa ngangguk-ngangguk doang persis kayak boneka yang lehernya ada per yang biasanya dipajang di dashboard mobil. Sebenernya dia lagi mikir; _ini kan yang kemaren nonjokin gua pas di pemandian_?_ Tapi kok beda_,_ yak_? Di mata Zetsu, Sakura yang sekarang terlihat seperti bidadari yang udah nolongin nyawa dia (emang bener). Padahal di dunia nyatanya si Sakura ini lagi mengomeli Zetsu (yang disangka Neji) tentang kesehatan bla bla.

"Makasih, Sakura-_chan_. Ailapyu."

Sakura cengo.

**###**

Semenjak itu, Zetsu jadi sering nyamperin Sakura dalam bentuk Hyuuga Neji. Mereka berdua kencan setiap malam. Dia juga sering mewanti-wanti Sakura kalo sebaiknya hal ini jadi rahasia berdua aja, alasannya mah simpel aja. Takut klan Hyuuga marah, gitu. Sakura mah oke-oke aja, lagian si Neji ini kan juga gantengnya ngimbangi Sasuke. Meski kalah feminim, _at least_ Neji termasuk anggota salah satu klan paling yahud di Konoha.

Padahal kan itu Zetsu aslinya, bukan Neji.

Pernah suatu hari, Zetsu balik ke markas masih dengan wujud Neji. Alhasil dia dikeroyok rame-rame sama temen-temennya yang mengatainya sebagai penyusup.

"Ini gua, Zetsu!"

Sembilan biji lainnya melongo ngeliatin Zetsu yang bentuknya ga karuan, mencerna perkataan Zetsu kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Zetsu mencak-mencak.

Malam ini juga Zetsu ngajakin Sakura kencan. Abis makan malam bareng di kedai yakiniku, Zetsu nganterin Sakura pulang. Pas ngelewatin taman Konoha, mendadak mereka berhenti. Zetsu ngerasa suasana temaram di situ romantis (gundulmu) banget. Dia megangin kedua tangan Sakura—yang masih ga ngerti—dan monyong-monyongin bibirnya sembari mejamin mata.

"Loh, Hyuuga?"

Bisul pecah! Zetsu pengen nabok siapa pun itu yang udah ngacauin niat busuknya.

"Bukannya tadi elu lagi latihan _shuffle_ bareng Shikamaru dan Aniki gua di rumah gua, ye?" Ternyata Sasuke yang manggil!

Dengan wajah pucat, tangan gemeter, dan bibir memble, Zetsu berusaha ngejawab, "_E_-_eto_..." Mampus!

"Neji-_san_?" panggil Sakura.

_Mampus_! batin Zetsu. Dia udah ngambil ancang-ancang buat kabur.

Sasuke nuding-nuding hidung Zetsu pake jari tengah. "Malah pacaran. CIYE!"

Zetsu _sweatdrop_ ngeliat kepergian Sasuke untuk selamanya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur ternyata dia ga ketahuan.

Tiba-tiba aja Ino lewat, ngagetin Zetsu sama Sakura. "CIYEEE!"

Dan disusul sama Kiba. "CIYEEE!"

Terus lewat juga si Shino. "Ciye."

Ditambah si Jiraiya. "Ciya-ciya-ciya!"

Zetsu dan Sakura _sweatdrop_ berbarengan. Baru aja Zetsu pengen ngelanjutin aksi maksiatnya, datang lagi sebiji makhluk yang mengganggu.

"Bah, pacaran, nih! CIYEEE!" Kisame ngeledek. "Eh, bukan itu," lanjutnya. Dia _sweatdrop_ sendiri.

Zetsu udah ga tahan lagi pengen ngehajar seseorang.

"_Leader_-_sama_ manggilin, tauk!" ucap Kisame tapi tak didengar oleh Zetsu. Kisame udah diterjang sama Zetsu. Dua biji makhluk buruk rupa itu saling tonjok-tonjokan, guling-gulingan di tanah, jambak-jambakan dan saling mencerca. Sakura malah duduk di satu kursi ngeliatin mereka berantem.

Lagi-lagi ada orang yang ngelewatin taman ini, tapi ini orang sepertinya yang paling ga diharapin sama Zetsu. Yang lewat ntuh Shikamaru sama Neji yang baru pulang dari rumah Itachi!

"Ngapain di sini, Kura?" tanya Shikamaru ga sopan, ngatain Sakura itu kura-kura.

Wajah Sakura horor, bak ngeliat Sadako baru pulang dari hanimun. "Ne-neji..."

Neji melototin Sakura dan bergaya (sok) ganteng. "_Opo meneh_?"

Zetsu dan Kisame berhenti dari acara gulat dengan posisi mepet agak-agak yaoi gimana gitu. Zetsu juga ikutan pasang tampang horor pas ngeliat Neji (yang asli) balas ngeliat dia.

"_What the_... ANJRIT! PENYAMAR! PENYUSUP!"

Kisame udah pontang-panting duluan nyelamatin diri pas ngedenger suaranya Neji. Neji udah yang kayak masang toa gitu di tenggorokan, kenceng bener.

Zetsu gemeteran, dia noleh ke Sakura yang wajahnya pucat pasi, putih kayak kertas yang biasa dipake Konan buat bungkusin belacan. "Duh."

Neji mendekat ke arah kembarannya, ngeliatin dengan cermat dan teliti. Ampe dia tertumbuk sama sesuatu di jidat Zetsu. "Itu ngapa ada jerawat, hah! _JYUUKEN_!"

"MAKKKKK!"

Zetsu terbang ngelewatin beberapa genteng rumah orang.

BRAK! BRUK!

"Oi, jemuran gua!"

**~tbc~**

.

.

**Lubang Got:**

Garing. Pendek pula. *jambak Neji* *dikepang* Lagi-lagi, ini mustinya ZetsuSaku, jadi ZetsuNeji begene. =,=

_note_: anggap aja si Zetsu ini ga berkepribadian ganda hoho.

Btw buat yang pantengin animanga-nya pasti tau nyang adegan di mana Zetsu nyamar jadi Neji terus mau ngebunuh Sakura gitu. Hoho. Sebelas dua belas plot-nya, nih. :3

_Part_ 3 menyusul kira-kira seabad lagi. *dikepang* OvO


	3. Chapter 3

Mantan shinobi paling garong di Kirigakure ini mendadak sering banget kabur tiap ada rapat di markas Akatsuki. Antara kabur karena ogah ikutan rapat atau... kabur karena nemuin seseorang? Tapi orang gila mana yang mau ketemuan sama toples kerupuk kayak gitu?

.

.

**Kisame Kaga Kece**

**...**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warnings**_: **AR**. **OOC**. **Kisame**-**_centric_**(?). Rush. EYD campur aduk. Nyeleneh.  
_Third part of_ "**Trio Beruk Trilogi**" (?).

**Enjoy! OvO**

**.**

**.**

"Maap, yak, Karin-_chan_. Ari ini ane belum bisa ngeluarin elu, sori dori setoberi."

Karin melengos, bibirnya monyong. Sebenernya dia eneg banget ngeliat tampang abstraknya makhluk di depannya ini, mana sekarang dia dihadiahin ikan teri pula. Dia kan pengennya cepat-cepat keluar dari penjara ini terus ngajak kawin Sasuke. "Ngapa lagi, sih? Lu kan uda janji mau ngeluarin gua, Kisame!"

Tampang Kisame pucat, mukanya udah sebelas dua belas ama Ronaldinho yang lagi dikejar sama nenek gayung. "Eto... PENJAGANYA NGEJAR GUA!" Ga pake ba-bi-bu apalagi babi hutan, dia langsung kabur begitu shinobi Konoha keliatan di belakangnya sambil bawa-bawa trisula.

Dari kejauhan terdengar teriakan dari Kisame, "AILAPYU, KARIN-_CHAN_! SIYU TUMORO!"

**###**

Kisame ga ingat udah lari sejauh mana, yang dia tau tadi dia sempat dikejar juga sama warga Konoha yang ngata-ngatain dia pedopillah, tukang santetlah, maholah dan lain-lainnya. Emang kata siapa kalo Kisame ntuh maho? Dia kan hermaprodit. Cewek bisa, cowok pun hayuk, cyin~

Kisame istirahat di dekat danau, dia duduk di atas air, pantatnya basah. Dia ngeliatin pantulan mukanya di air, terus meringis sedih pas nyadar kalo mukanya ntuh nyeremin banget. Pantas aja si Itachi masih suka kaget gitu tiap ngeliat dia, padahal mereka udah lama jadi satu tim. Dia juga ga tau siapa enyak dan babenya, tau-tau aja dia udah jadi babu di Kirigakure dari orok. Orang lain masih ngenyot susu pas orok, dia udah teraniaya. Mana pas orok aja dia udah segede anak gorila. Terakhir dia jadi budaknya Yagura, mantan Mizukage yang hobinya ngelelangin dia sama om-om girang. Waktu dia tau kalo Orochimaru ngejalanin bisnis bedah plastik, iseng-iseng dia ke sana minggu lalu. Siapa tau dia bisa seganteng Bret Pit, paling engga mirip-mirip pantatnya Bret Pitt dikit juga gapapa. Tapi Kisame terpaksa menelan rasa kecewa, Orochimaru bilang mustahil. Apa lagi kalo bukan karena struktur mukanya yang emang bukan manusia. Sedih banget, tau ga sih. Kisame ampe mogok makan dan ngejait bibirnya terus ikutan demo buruh di Indonesia. Ditambah dengan ejekan dari para TTM-nya (Teman Tapi Majikan) di Akatsuki, kayak; beruk, gorila, toples kerupuk, septikteng, parutan lobak, panci gosong, sempaknya Ohbama, kolornya Esbeye, ampe behanya Ledi Gagak. Tiga yang terakhir tadi mah koleksinya dia, kali.

Makanya tiap ada kumpul-kumpul di markas, dia lebih sering milih ga ikut alias kabur. Kisame ga mau jadi samsak pem-_bully_-an mulu. Dia cape ati, makan ati mulu. Minumnya tetap teh ember orsos(?). Nah, kalo udah gitu, dia biasanya suka jalan-jalan gitu ke Konoha. Dia suka banget ngintipin Hyuuga Hinata tiap jam 3 sore, soalnya ntuh cewek jam segitu suka mandi gitu di pinggir kali. Tapi emang dasar makhluk mesum yang amatiran, suara aneh yang dia keluarin suka ga ingat dikecilin. Walhasil dia dihajar ama Hinata.

"Be-beruk si-si-sialan!" maki Hinata sebelum ngeluarin Jyuuken.

Dan muka Kisame makin jelek aja abis itu.

.

.

Kisame ngobok-ngobokin air danau pake jempol kakinya, beberapa ikan langsung isdet. Dia lagi mengenang hari di mana dia pertama kali ketemu sama belahan pantatnya, eh, belahan jiwa. Waktu itu dia abis berantem sama Zetsu di Konoha, dia ngabur ke kediaman Hyuuga. Dia mau balas dendam sama Hinata. Dia udah nyiapin sebiji _bunshin_ dengan wujud Pein. Kisame tau banget kalo Pein diam-diam suka mimpi basah gitu sambil ngigoin nama Hinata.

"Khukhu." Kisame ngikik.

Tapi belum sempat dia ngejalanin misi maksiatnya, dia udah ditangkap sama Hyuuga Hiashi terus dijeblosin di penjara. Nah, di situlah dia ketemu Karin. Kisame mesam-mesem, dia makin kenceng ngobokin air danau, sebiji duyung langsung ko'it di tempat. Malam itu dia di penjara, selnya sebelahan sama sel Karin. Kisame sempat napsu gitu pas ngeliat si Karin yang tidurnya ga pernah pake daleman, bodi Karin nyetak pas di bajunya. Dia langsung menggeram-geram kayak binatang yang ketemu sama betina. Lagi-lagi, dia dihajar sama penjaga. Dalam keadaan tak berbentuk, Kisame ngutuk-ngutukin penjaga itu biar pada muntah bekicot. Sayang seribu sayang, nasibnya ga lebih baik dari Kakuzu dan Zetsu yang doanya dikabulin.

_Jashin emang suka pilih kasih_! batinnya kesal. _Mana yang katanya doa orang teraniaya akan dikabulin_? "Bullshit!" jerit Kisame. Tiba-tiba sebiji tai kebo nemplok di jidat Kisame. Dia langsung pingsan di tempat, tenggelam ke dalam danau.

**###**

Bangun-bangun Kisame ngerasa dingin, kayak ga pake baju gitu. Pas udah melek beneran, ternyata dia emang lagi bugil. "Gua di mana? Gua siapa? Ini kolor siapa?" racaunya labil, dia nemuin sebiji kolor sobek di sebelahnya. Dia ga ingat kalo itu kolor keramatnya.

"Bang Kisame udah sadar? Bising banget, deh."

Kisame kenal suara itu! Itu kan suaranya Hozuki Suigetsu, salah satu shinobi Kirigakure yang jadi simpanannya Orochimaru. Mendadak dia ngerasa ngeri, mbayangin kalo dia abis diperkaos.

"Ealah, tenang aja. Gua kaga merkosa sapa-sapa," tukas Suigetsu, abis ngebaca pikirannya Kisame. Lalu dia nyeritain kalo dia nolong Kisame yang tenggelam di danau.

Kisame manggut-manggut. Terus waktu dia ngedenger kalo Suigetsu lewat danau itu buat ke Konoha dan nolongin Karin, dia langsung keki. _Jangan-jangan Sui suka sama Karin_-chan, pikirnya curiga.

Kaga boleh!

Kisame kan naksir sama itu cewek sejak disembuhin setelah dia dianiaya sama penjaga penjara. Sejak itu dia bertekad buat ngeluarin Karin dari penjara terus ngeboyong ntuh cewek jadi bininya. Dia juga udah nyiapin seperangkat alat ngepet buat lamaran nanti. Ironisnya, Kisame ga tau kalo dia dimanfaatin sama Karin. Karin kan ke Konoha buat ngejemput Sasuke, eh malah dijeblosin ke lubang buaya. Pas pula si Kisame ini gampang geer, dimanfaatin ajalah.

"Kisame, keluarin gua dari sini. Hiks." Karin ngeluarin air mata palsu, dia abis netesin air raksa di matanya.

Kisame ga tega, padahal dia udah dijemput sama Zetsu buat balik ke markas. Dia makin ga tahan pas ngeliat jurus Mata Belekan_ no Jutsu_-nya Karin, jadi dia janji sama Karin bakal ngeluarin ntuh cewek. Tapi janji tinggal janji, Kisame gagal mulu tiap mau nolongin itu cewek. Selalu ketauan, dan _ending_-nya selalu sama. Dia dikejar-kejar sama warga Konoha dengan semua fitnah yang setengahnya benar.

Dalam hati Kisame mikir, mungkin dia bisa manfaatin Suigetsu buat nyelamatin Karin. Setidaknya kalo gagal, dia bisa ngorbanin anak satu itu buat dijadiin kambing hitam. Dia masang tampang orang pinter, padahal mau dia pinter ato idiot sekali pun tetep aja mukanya itu ga berubah. Jadi si Kisame pura-pura nawarin diri ngebantuin Suigetsu, alibinya sekalian ke Konoha mau ngajakin Itachi pulang. Temennya udah keasikan di rumah sejak Sasuke dibawa balik sama Kakuzu. Suigetsu percaya aja. Akhirnya setelah mereka berhubungan badan, maksudnya setelah mereka sepakat, mereka pun berangkat (lagi) ke Konoha.

**###**

Siapa yang nyangka kalo balik lagi ke Konoha segampang membalikkan sempak yang dijemur di muka Sasori? Kisame keki berat, dia malah diajakin jalan-jalan. Dia sama Suigetsu sempat mampir ke Sunagakure, Suigetsu mau ngapel ke rumahnya Temari. Ngeliat muka Kazekage yang kayaknya ga nyetujuin hubungan maksiat ntuh bikin Kisame ketar-ketir, dia takut dijadiin sup sirip hiu yang beken banget di Hongkong cuma gegara datangnya barengan sama Suigetsu. Dari Sunagakure, mereka singgah ke bulan, nyamperin Sailor Moon. _Kecengan Suigetsu ga ada yang bener_, batin Kisame. Dia udah kayak alien beneran di luar angkasa. Setelah ngabisin waktu ga berguna buat mampir ke beberapa tempat lainnya semacam; Ilpil _Tower_, Tokio _Tower_, Candi Amburadul, ampe ngeliatin Komodo, mereka nyampe juga di Konoha pas tengah malam. Kisame langsung sembah sujud dan nyiumin tanah, padahal tanah yang dia cium ada bekas eeknya Akamaru. Hoek! Mereka mengendap-endap, sempat nyamar jadi tong sampah pula buat ngelabuin shinobi Konoha. _Rolling_ depan _rolling_ belakang, kayang dan nungging sebentar akhirnya nyampe juga di penjara.

Kisame udah agak pinteran, dia ngebius sipir dengan sempak bekasnya Itachi yang baunya bisa bikin gorila keguguran. "Karin-_chan_! Eke datang, Cyin!"

Karin yang dikeluarin sama Suigetsu ga ngegubris Kisame, dia langsung lari keluar dari bui. Ke mana lagi kalo bukan ke kediaman Uchiha buat ngajakin Sasuke pergi dari Konoha.

"Dia mah mau ngajakin Sasuke balik, Mas. Situ biasa aja dong, ga usah pasang tampang jelek gitu," ejek Suigetsu. Emang rada jereng, padahal Kisame kan udah jelek dari lahir. Standar ganteng menurut Suigetsu kayak apa, sih?

Kisame mewek, dia baru tau kalo dia dimanfaatin. Dia makin stres pas tau kalo Karin pernah ngebilangin dia jelek (dari informan terpercaya). "Bangsat! Kalo tau kayak gini mending nikahin aja gua sekalian!" pintanya berlebihan. Orang waras mana yang mau ngawinin dia? Yang gila aja belum tentu bersedia!

Setelah insiden itu, Kisame jadi parno sama cewe. Dia bahkan ngejauhin Konan, cuma gegara takut disakiti (halah!). Dia juga ngejauhin Itachi, cuma karena Sasuke adalah adiknya Itachi. Kisame dendam kesumat sama Sasuke yang udah ngerebut Karin darinya dan Hiashi yang ngejeblosin dia ke penjara. Kalo aja dulu dia ga masuk penjara, mungkin dia ga bakalan ngerasain sakitnya terkhianati.

Trus siapa yang dulu hobi ngintipin anak gadisnya Hiashi?

"Gua iseng aja, kok. Sumpah tekewer-kewer, dah!" pungkas Kisame, 31 tahun, Kirigakure.

.

.

Itachi membolak-balik majalah gosip ninja boleh nyolong di tengah jalan. "Oi! Kisame masuk inpotenmen, neh!" jeritnya. Anggota lainnya pada berhamburan mengelilingi Itachi.

"Kisame impoten?" tanya Hidan ngawur, telinganya rada budek gegara sering ditusukin sama (tindikannya) Pein.

Sasori ngegampar Hidan. "_Infotainment_, Hidan Goblok!" Udah lama dia pengen nabok abang satu itu.

"Apaan isinya, Chi?" tanya Pein penasaran, dalam hati udah ketar-ketir takut kalah pamor.

"Seekor bitanang laut jejarian terlibat mekampakkan diri di Konoha bebertapa kaki. Menyulut seksi mata, Hyuuga Katara dan Hyuuga Hiushi, perampakan itu subah menyesahkan ketenangan klan merica. Klan Hyundai akan membelikan imbalan patah siapa saja yang diapet mengangkang dan mengantorkannya ke kediaman Hyuuga. Bekicot gambar penampakan tersilet," Itachi ngebacain isi artikel dengan susah payah, kataraknya tambah parah. Dia nyodorin gambar Kisame yang jelek ke muka temen-temennya yang _sweatdrop_ parah sambil berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Itachi.

Ga beres.

Terpampang gambar Kisame _full_ bodi sedang nungging di majalah itu, begitu juga di poster-poster yang dipajang di seantero negara Hi plus dengan tambahan kata "_WANTED_" di bawah gambar. Siapa yang dapat nangkapinnya bakal dinikahin sama Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekian.

.

.

"Enak aja ngawinin gua ama Kisame, mending sama Neji!"

.

.

"Mau sampe kapan gua ngungsi di segitiga bermuda, nih?"

**~Owari~**

**Dialog Wong Gilo**:

Kelar juga triloginya. Betewe gua beneran ngakak pas ngebikin dialog Itachi yang ngebacain isi majalah. Wkwk. Siapa yang ngerti kata-katanya Itachi, boleh di-_posting_ di kotak ripiu. XD Dan lagi-lagi ini fic harusnya KisaKarin ato KisaHina, kenapa malah jadi KisaSui dan KisaKomodo(?)? Plus dengan sempak yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita. ._.a

Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.


End file.
